This study will be a multicenter trial to evaluate the safety, efficacy, tolerance and pharmacokinetics of meropenum when administered along with tobramycin to patients with cystic fibrosis experiencing an acute exacerbation of their pulmonary disease in accordance with study criteria. Two groups of CF patients will be identified based upon their sputum microbiology.